


Akashi vs. Akashi

by Acetate (DramaLama), Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk Akashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi never thought he would have to compete with anyone when it came to love, least of all himself. But if that was who was standing in his way for Kuroko's heart then that is who he will fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi vs. Akashi

Akashi got out of the car once it was about a block away from Seirin and dismissed the driver. He was back in Tokyo for a while and had arranged to play some street ball with Kuroko. He stood outside the gate waiting for the rush of students to pass while searching for the mop of blue hair.

“Hello, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, appearing next to the redhead and smiling at him. “I’m sorry for taking so long. Kagami-kun was copying my notes for chemistry.” He told him.

Akashi had completely missed Kuroko, as he had expected, and only noticed him when he spoke up. He hid the surprise from his face with a small smile and replied, “It’s alright I haven’t been waiting very long. Shall we get going?”

Kuroko nodded, starting to walk in the direction of the nearest streetball court. After the Winter Cup he hadn’t been sure if he and Akashi would actually continue to play basketball together like they promised, so he was pleasantly surprised when he had received a yes to his invitation the other day. They managed to find a day where neither of them had practice and agreed to meet up. Kuroko had gotten a weird look from Kagami when he’d left school with his gym bag, and explaining that he was meeting Akashi hadn’t really helped, but since he was already late he didn’t bother to explain further.

Akashi was tempted to grab Kuroko’s hand but didn’t want to tip Kuroko off about the competition he was having with …. well himself just yet. Both he and his other self had agreed to compete for Kuroko’s affections without making it too overtly obvious that they were both interested. They agreed that they would take turns in who got to see Kuroko. Today just happened to be his turn. His plan for the day was simple. They would spend it doing everything Kuroko loved while he did his best to charm him.

They approached the street ball court and placed their bags haphazardly on the ground next to one of the hoops.

Kuroko got a basketball from his bag. While Akashi was putting down his own bag Kuroko shot the ball into the hoop. “It appears Akashi-kun has lost his edge. I have already scored the first point.” Kuroko said with amusement.

Akashi chuckled lightly at Kuroko’s antics. “I never took you to be the type to play dirty, Kuroko. But I suppose you’ll need all the help you can get.” Akashi walked over to stand in front of Kuroko, ignoring his cute little smile.

The basketball game started pretty normally with Akashi scoring most of the baskets while Kuroko scored some here and there until Akashi decided to ankle break Kuroko while he was in the middle of a drive, making Kuroko fall straight into his arms. Akashi held Kuroko close to him, giving him a bright smile and no explanation as to why he was currently being hugged.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, a bit startled. When he’d felt himself falling he’d been prepared to hit the ground, only to find himself in Akashi’s arms. “Thank you for not letting me fall, Akashi-kun.”

“No problem, Kuroko.” He continued to hold him close to him, smile never faltering.

Kuroko was a bit confused when Akashi didn’t let go, and just kept smiling at him. “Akashi-kun, I think I can stand on my own now.” He said after a while had passed without Akashi letting go of him.

“I’m sure you can,” Akashi only tightened his hold on him and leaned his head down a bit to look him better in the eyes.

“Is Akashi-kun flirting with me?” Kuroko asked curiously, not bothering to try and get out of Akashi’s arms.

Akashi should’ve guessed that Kuroko would catch on pretty quickly. “Hmm… Am I?” Akashi leaned down a little more and placed his forehead on the other’s.

“I believe so, although Akashi-kun should know that it is rather rude to answer a question with another question.” Kuroko said. “Also, if you wanted this to be a date, you should have told me.”

Akashi chuckled, finally releasing him. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” He turned around to walk towards his bag, “How about I treat you to that vanilla milkshake you apparently like so much?” He said over his shoulder.

Kuroko’s eyebrows rose. “The same one that you lectured me about the unhealthiness of for a year straight?” Kuroko asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yes,” He turned to look at Kuroko with a small smirk.

“Will Akashi-kun be drinking one as well?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

“That depends. How are you with sharing?”

“As smooth as that was, Kagami-kun is still mad at me for ignite passing his side when he tried to take some of my milkshake one time. You should still order one though. Maybe then you will understand why I like them so much.”

Well, Akashi had expected that answer. “Perhaps I will. Shall we go then?”

Kuroko smiled at him, and nodded. He picked up his bag with one hand and laced the fingers of his free hand with Akashi’s, before he started to lead the way.

Akashi was surprised by Kuroko making a move but wasn’t about to complain. He silently followed Kuroko to Maji Burger and ordered two milkshakes for them. The milkshake was actually a little too sweet for his tastes, but it was enjoyable enough. He spent the time with Kuroko there catching up on the different things they had missed out on when they lost touch. When they had both finished their drinks, he walked Kuroko home. He had contemplated on a goodnight kiss but knew his other self would protest. They ended up departing with a hug and kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Akashi stepped out of the limo, dressed in a sharp two-piece suit with his hair pushed back. He eyed the multitude of students passing him by, searching for one in particular.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, looking at the outfit and car with surprise. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to try and figure out which Akashi he was talking to.

“Tetsuya, great timing. I just arrived.” Akashi slammed the door shut, strolling over to Kuroko with a smile. “Have you finished with classes now?”

Kuroko hesitated but nodded. He wasn’t aware he had plans with Akash, but since he wasn’t doing anything else that day he couldn’t think of an excuse to not go along. “Yes. Are we going somewhere?”

“A restaurant that’s just opened recently. I figure we could go together and I’ve been informed that they do great milkshakes so…” Akashi let the sentence hang, tilting his head in the direction of his car.

Kuroko considered it for a moment before deciding ‘why not’, and walking over to the car. “Is this a date as well? I asked the other you to inform me before hand if we are going on dates, and I ask the same thing of you.” He said before getting in.

Akashi opened the door before Kuroko could do it for himself. “Of course it is.”

Kuroko nodded. “Alright then.” He said, getting into the car. Akashi followed him in, pulling the door shut behind him as he sat down right next to Kuroko so that their legs were touching. “We’ll be there in ten minutes,” he motioned to one of the coolers situated against the sides. “Something to drink?”

“Do you have Pocari?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi snatched up a wine glass because he didn’t have anything else and poured the drink inside before offering it to Kuroko. “Right here.”

Kuroko stared at the drink for a moment before accepting it. It was pretty odd to be drinking a sports drink from a fancy glass, but he supposed Akashi could be rather odd as well. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.” He said before taking sip.

“Feel free to make any other requests. I’m at your disposal.”

Kuroko nodded. “In that case, can you tell me why both of you are taking me on dates instead of just one of you? I didn’t even think that you liked me all that much.”

“Why, Tetsuya, I’m offended.” Akashi grinned, countering his words. “I find you extremely interesting. I like you _very_ much.”

Kuroko glanced away, taking another sip of his drink as he thought of his answer to that. “Is it odd for the two of you? Both of you taking an interest in me, I mean.” He asked, returning his eyes to Akashi.

“On the contrary, I believe it’s only natural that we should agree on this matter. As I just said, you are very interesting. You seem to doubt your own charm,” Akashi’s eyes lit up. “I hope to change that mindset of yours.” He finished, slinging his arm around the back of Kuroko’s seat so his fingers were grazing his shoulders.

“And you two are both fine with dating me at the same time?” Kuroko asked skeptically. He glanced at the hand on his shoulder, but decided not to move it. “That is more of what I am doubting. The both of you share a competitive streak.”

Akashi’s arm drifted lower so he could trace meaningless patterns across Kuroko’s shoulder. “Of course we are not fine with it. If I could, I would claim you as mine and mine alone,” he moved his face closer to Kuroko’s, forcing the man to hold his gaze. “I would command all of your time until you look only at me.” He gently grabbed Kuroko’s hand with his free one, raising it to his lips for a kiss. “Until that pesky ‘other me’ is nothing but a distant memory in the back of your mind.”

Kuroko could feel himself blushing, and wanted to hide it, but with how close they were, that wouldn’t be possible. “So, this is a competition between the two of you then?” He asked. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being the prize. Or how any kind of relationship would really work with two people sharing one body.

“Isn’t any suitor fighting against a rival considered a competition? We did not make it out to be a battle with you on the pedestal. He simply stood in my way. With or without him in my path, I would work to gain your affections.” Akashi pressed another kiss to his hand for emphasis. “Do not doubt that this is for your love and not your body.”

“And how exactly are the two of you expecting this to work?” Kuroko asked, arching an eyebrow. “Two people sharing one body trying to date someone? It sounds rather complicated.”

“Why, it’s simple, really. We are two personalities in one body, yes. But you need only think of us as two separate identities--two people, if you will. You would not be affectionate to two men and you would not be affectionate to whatever self you find you do not love. Just as my ‘other self’ would restrict his affections should he find they are not reciprocated.” Akashi paused and finished as an afterthought, “Or, just as I would, should you happen to find your feelings pointed away from myself.”

“I have never known you to hold yourself back from anything you desire. I find it hard to imagine that you would be perfectly okay with restricting your affections should I choose your other self.” Kuroko said.

"Naturally, I do not foresee a need for that. It was simply hypothetical." Akashi had shifted back into his own seat and was sipping a glass of pocari he'd poured for himself as well.

Kuroko laughed lightly. “It seems loss has not changed your confidence then.” He replied as the car came to a stop. “Is this it?” He asked, looking out the window at the restaurant.

“It is,” Akashi replied with a slow nod. “Shall we?”

Kuroko nodded back and stepped out of the car.

Akashi took Kuroko’s hand, lacing their fingers, and lead him towards the entrance. He had reserved them a private room which held a large booth with a table that looked like it could fit five other people. He sat Kuroko down at the center of the booth and sat himself right next to him, never letting go of his hand.

“Akashi-kun, are you sure this isn’t too much? I don’t want you wasting so much money on me.” Kuroko said, looking around.

“Of course not,” Akashi smiled, “There’s no such thing as ‘too much’ if it’s for you.” he gave Kuroko’s hand a small squeeze.

Kuroko wasn’t quite sure he agreed with that, because honestly, renting this room probably cost more than everything in Kuroko’s closet, but decided not to say so and to ignore the blush he could feel on his cheeks at the cheesey line. “Thank you, Akashi-kun, but you do not have to do so much for me. I’d be just as happy with a vanilla milkshake.”

The door to their private room opened, revealing a waitress holding two drinks. “Funny that you say that.” Akashi smirked. The waitress placed the two vanilla milkshakes on the table and left them to themselves. ‘I’ve also asked them for a sampling plate of every dish they had instead of full meals.“

Kuroko didn’t seem to hear the rest, completely distracted by the vanilla milkshake placed in front of him, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas when he took a sip.

Akashi was glad that Kuroko was happy with his treat. He actually quite enjoyed the milkshake his other self had gotten on his date with Kuroko so he didn’t really need to be convinced into getting one. “I’m glad you like the milkshake. You shouldn’t fill yourself up with just that. It’s not very healthy and we have quite a meal ahead of us.”

“I know that it’s not. You informed me several times in middle school. Both of you did that actually.” Kuroko replied, although he did reluctantly stop drinking the milkshake so that he would be able to eat when the food arrived.

As the food started coming in, they talked about little things like current events, and shogi, music, until Akashi started to turn a little red and dizzy. “Tetsuya, are you feeling a little dizzy?” Maybe it was something he had eaten.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “No. Are you okay, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, leaning closer and placing a hand on Akashi’s forehead to see if he had a fever.

Akashi nodded slightly, picking up the menu to see if the food might’ve contained anything he wasn’t used to. The only thing that could’ve contained alcohol that they had so far consumed was the milkshakes, which he had asked for them to not include. He pressed the button on the wall that signaled for the waitress to come. When she got there and noticed his flushed face she started to panic and profusely apologize. Well at least he knew the cause of his dizziness. He hadn’t expected to be such a light drinker though. “Tetsuya, are you sure you don’t feel any dizziness.” His words were starting to slightly slur.

“I am sure.” Kuroko replied, looking a little less concerned now that he knew what the problem was. Akashi wasn’t sick. He just couldn’t hold his alcohol. “I don’t get affected very easily. My parents once let me drink at a Christmas Eve party, and I didn’t feel anything. I’m still waiting to figure out how much it takes for alcohol to have any effect on me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He pouted. With his drunken state, he found that the little cute things about Kuroko even more appealing and distracting. Without realizing it, he leaned in closer until his forehead touched Kuroko’s and he was staring into his eyes. “I really like your eyes, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko leaned back a little bit. “Thank you, Akashi-kun. I enjoy your eyes as well. Although, perhaps you shouldn’t be so close when intoxicated.”

Akashi hummed. “But I like being close to you, Tetsuya.” With his eyes half lidded, he leaned in closer again until their noses touched. “Can I kiss you?”

“I think it would be considered taking advantage if I kissed you when you’re in this state.” Kuroko replied.

“Even if I’m the one asking you to?”

“Since I don’t think you’d be asking me sober, yes.” Kuroko replied after considering that.

He brought a hand up to cup Kuroko’s cheek. “Maybe I would have. Please, Tetsuya.” He whispered against his lips.

“Fine. But only a small one.” Kuroko agreed, because really, their lips were practically touching already.

Akashi captured Kuroko’s lips in soft, slow kiss, tasting the vanilla milkshake they had been drinking.

Kuroko let the kiss go on for a moment before pulling back, even though he’d rather not, reminding himself that Akashi wasn’t in his right mind. “Perhaps we should go so that you can get some rest.”

Akashi hummed. “Maybe after one more kiss?” He asked as he licked his lips.

Kuroko pecked him on the cheek. “Come on. Let’s go. Have you already paid, or do we need to do that before we leave?”

Akashi pouted and hugged him around the waist, burying his face in Kuroko’s shoulder. “Tetsuyaaaa” He whined while nuzzling Kuroko’s neck.

Kuroko blushed. “Yes, Akashi-kun?” He asked, trying to break free of the surprisingly strong grip around his waist so that they could get up and leave.

Akashi lifted his head to look Kuroko in the eyes with a pout. “One more kiss.” He strengthened his hold around his waist.

“You already said that, and I gave you that kiss.” Kuroko informed him.

His pout deepened, “You know that’s not what I meant Tetsuya. Be fair.”

“I am being fair. You got your kiss, now it’s time to go.” He wouldn’t really mind staying with a drunk Akashi. He was interesting. But he didn’t want anyone else getting word of this back to Akashi’s father. Or worse, the papers, since Akashi was the son of a CEO after all. He couldn’t imagine that Akashi would be happy about that when he was sober.

Akashi placed a small kiss on Kuroko’s forehead, then both his cheeks and stopped an inch away from his lips. “ Please, Tetsuya.”

“Fine. One more. But you have to promise we can go afterwards.” Kuroko bargained.

Akashi didn’t need to be told twice. He plunged forward. This kiss was much rougher than the last one. Akashi licked Kuroko’s bottom lip before pulling apart. He gave a small smile and released his hold on Kuroko. “Thank you.” He was still pretty dizzy and the kisses didn’t help at all. He wasn’t too sure if he wanted to attempt standing right now.

“Your welcome.” Kuroko said, still a little dazed from the kiss. It wasn’t fair that Akashi could still be a good kisser when he was so clearly drunk off of one unfinished drink. Kuroko slid out of the booth, and held out his hand to help Akashi to his feet.

Akashi took the offered hand, stumbling a bit before stabling himself on his feet. At least he could stand. Walking would be another story. He tried to head for the door but his mind was too fuzzy for him to do it without wobbling a bit.

Kuroko moved forward and wrapped an arm around Akashi’s waist, moving one of Akashi’s arms around his shoulder to help him walk. “Have you paid already, or do we still need to do that?” Kuroko asked again.

“I...” He paused to try and think about it. “I paid for it in advance.” He nodded, sure of himself. “Let’s go home Tetsuya.”

“Okay.” Kuroko agreed, leading Akashi out the the restaurant, and steadfastly ignoring any strange looks they got. “He accidentally drank alcohol.” Kuroko explained to his driver as he helped Akashi into the car.

The limo dropped Kuroko off first. Akashi murmured a soft “Thank you for tonight, Tetsuya” while trying not to drift off to sleep before he headed home.

* * *

“So, Kuroko.” Akashi gave a small smile. “Who do you choose?”

Kuroko looked up from the book he was reading with surprise. “Choose?” He asked, tilting his head before understanding hit him. “Oh, you mean between you and the other you.” He said. “Well, I liked both of the dates-” He was going to finish by saying that perhaps they could take some more time for him to choose, but was interrupted.

“So, from what I understand is, you like the both of us?” Akashi scrunched his eyebrows. That won’t do. His two selves had agreed they would settle this with one clear winner.

“I- wait what?” Kuroko asked, but didn’t seem to be heard, as it looked like Akashi was having some kind of internal struggle.

It would not do for Kuroko to want both of them. That would just complicate things. “Tetsuya obviously adores me more. He allowed me to kiss him.” His other self argued in his head.

“You were drunk. It doesn’t count” He replied. And really, it shouldn’t count. His other self was acting like a child during the entire ordeal. He would not accept that as a reason for Kuroko liking his other more than himself.

“He still kissed me first. All you got was to kiss him on the forehead. You barely got anywhere with your date.”

He could feel his other self smirking. He never thought he would find himself so annoying. “At least I didn’t need to act like a child to gain his favor.” He really couldn’t believe his other self would embarrass themselves like that.

Kuroko started to feel uncomfortable with Akashi just standing there, staring at him with a blank expression. After a few minutes of this, Kuroko picked his book up and started to read again, deciding that he might as well wait for Akashi to sort himself out since apparently, he wasn’t listening to Kuroko.

Akashi continued his argument with himself for a few more minutes before he finally settled on an agreement with himself. He looked at Kuroko, waiting for him to notice that he had finally returned to the real world.

Kuroko did not notice. He was fully immersed in his reading at this point. So, Akashi merely looking at him would not do anything to catch his attention. Akashi cleared his throat a bit, hoping that would get Kuroko’s attention.

Kuroko looked up from his book. “Hello, Akashi-kun.” He said.

“I have come to a decision with my other self about you wanting to be with both of us. We both feel that it is important that you pick who you want to be with and if that just happens to be both of us, even if we don’t like the idea of sharing you, we will support this decision.”

Kuroko considered the idea of correcting them on what he had meant, but decided there really wasn’t any need. After all, what he had wanted was more time dating both of them before picking one. This gave him more time, and he just didn’t have to pick. So, instead, he just nodded and said, “Thank you for understanding, Akashi-kun.”


End file.
